


That Was Helpful

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing drabble from the end of season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Helpful

**That Was Helpful**

Two miles above the freeway, she received one final vision.

Pictures, flowing fast through her mind,  
of balls of fire in the sky,  
dirt monsters emerging from sleep,  
swords in a graveyard,  
Kingman's Bluff,  
prisons shaped like donuts,  
magic staining hair in darkness,  
snake-tongued statues,  
a coven sending power across continents,  
and death, death and destruction, and so much sadness.

The images came accompanied by a blinding headache - just like they had pre-birthday - and a conviction that only one man could prevent the oncoming disaster.

But she was all glowy, and still getting higher, so she couldn't exactly tell anyone.


End file.
